


The Other Way Around

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hostage Situations, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Sarcasm, Team, gen - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: Usually it’s Steve the one in trouble, the one that Danny has to save. This time, it’s the other way around.





	The Other Way Around

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own Hawaii Five O. This was written for my own amusement. 
> 
> -No spoilers.

The gunman was holding Danny tight against his chest, and Danny wished not for the hundredth time that he hadn’t been so incredibly stupid. He’d made a massive mistake in the fact that he’d walked out in front of a cuffed criminal. To be fair, he hadn’t even noticed the dude, he’d been too busy snarking at Steve about how it was his turn to get lunch and why was Danny the one doing it, when without warning Steve had shouted Danny’s name, as the gunmen had broken free of his restraints, knocked out his guards, and grabbed Danny faster than the eye could see.   
Danny was half suffocating at the stranglehold that the gunman had him in, even as he was thinking how it should be Steve in this mess and not him because it was always Steve being held hostage or kidnapped or whatever. Apparently, the universe had decided that it was Danny’s turn, and Danny didn’t much like it. At all.   
“Let my partner go.” Steve’s voice was dark and deep, even as his hands were up in a non-threatening manner. “Let him go, you can leave…we won’t stop you, just…don’t hurt him.”   
“Partner, huh?” The gunman sneered, pulling Danny closer to his body, and making Danny grit his teeth as he struggled just to breathe. “You two married?”  
Kono, for once, wasn’t laughing at the old joke between the team and Chin looked tense as he waited for Steve’s signal.   
“Work partner-” Danny tried to say, and choked as the hold tightened. Steve narrowed his eyes, even as Danny tried to elbow the guy in the gut, only the guy avoided it with expert ease. Bastard.   
“You have three options,” Steve told the gunman flatly. “You let Danny go and walk away, you get killed and you still let him go, or-”   
“Or I just kill him, and run while you’re sobbing over his dead body?” The gunman sneered, jabbing the gun into Danny’s side painfully, making him wheeze. The gunman had his back against the wall, as well as a perfect viewpoint of the entire room so no one could surprise him. Danny had already stomped on the guys foot, tried to elbow him in the gut. There was only one thing left to do.   
He pretended to faint, and became dead weight in the guys hands.   
This actually worked.   
The guy made a surprised noise, dropping him almost instantly out of startled surprise, and Danny scrambled away as soon as he painfully slammed into the floor. As soon as he was clear, Steve dove in and took the gunman out, knocking his head against the wall and then punching him several times in the face. Danny remained sitting on the floor, gasping for breathe, even as Chin and Kono squatted at his side.   
“Danny, you okay, brah?” Kono asked gently, even as she checked him over for serious injuries.   
“’e fine,” Danny winced as his voice sounded like coarse sandpaper. He tried to swallow, wound up coughing instead. His throat ached from the near strangulation, his left ribs felt ridiculously sore and tender. He glanced towards where Steve was tying the gunman up with a ziptie instead of cuffs. “He dead?”   
“Sadly, no.” Steve said shortly, though his eyes softened as he stared over at Danny. “Paramedics?”   
“On their way,” Chin said promptly. “Called them as soon as the guy snagged Danny, they should be here any minute.”   
“Come on, now. Why aren’t you people more shocked that it was me held and not Steve?” Danny complained.   
“Because you both find more trouble, and you just happened to be the lucky one this time.” Kono said cheerfully, handing Danny a cold water. Danny gratefully accepted it; drank about half of the water, the cold soothing his sore throat just a tad, though as he drank he realized that his hands were shaking slightly, and that he was more unsettled than he thought. That had been too close of a call, even with his attempting to break free of the gunman’s grasp.   
“Paramedics are here,” Steve said, and Danny looked up to see men and women in blue swarming towards him.   
He half smiled, thinking that even if he’d been the one taken hostage instead of Steve, it was nice to have it the other way around for a change and not see Steve in trouble. Even if he did feel like complete and utter shit at the end of it all.   
“We’ll meet you at the hospital,” Chin offered, even as Kono was already grabbing her wallet and keys.   
They went to the hospital.   
The docs said that Danny would be alright, and Steve finally lost the tension in his shoulders as they did so. Danny smiled, and said softly,   
“Hey. Thanks for saving me today.” He hesitated, and stared at him. “Partner.”  
The word was loaded with meaning, and it had Steve beaming back at him, even as Kono and Chin both groaned.   
“Ugh, get a room you two!” Kono teased.   
It seemed as though for now, it was a happy ending for all. 

~*~

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading. Kudos and Comments and all are much appreciated and loved!


End file.
